


Not so far from home

by JoJo



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, Holiday Gift!Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wakes up.  Ezra is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so far from home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



"They'll be up and about by now," Chris said. "If they didn’t get too drunk."

Next to him Ezra moved. A fluid roll from the left side of the bed brought him up close to Chris's back. Chris felt the smooth skin of Ezra's belly seal up tight against him, the muscular press of a leg twining around his calf, the slide of a warm hand over his hip. Lips pressed damp and warm against his shoulder blade.

"Probably havin' breakfast," Chris went on. "And bitchin' about us."

He was still boneless and relaxed from sleep, and Ezra was strong and damned determined. Didn't take but a moment to roll Chris right over on his back. And then Ezra had him pinned, was straddling his hips and leaning over him in the quiet dark of a hotel room fifty miles from home. He was all mussed and pretty, eyes shiny as holly leaves and wickeder than they had any right to be on a morning holy as Christmas and a Sunday to boot. 

"Reckon they've gotten over it yet?" Chris said. Hell knew what they all thought about him and Ezra skipping town at the last second and sashaying off to a fancy little hotel in the mountains where Ezra – of _course_ \- knew the manager and, most importantly, no tricky questions were asked.

"Do be quiet." Ezra spoke softly against his mouth. He inserted his tongue delicately between Chris’s lips, and about everything on Chris from his squished down hair to his stretched out toes tingled. 

Warm, safe, and Ezra.

Chris let every other thought fly right out of his head.


End file.
